This invention relates to the rhythm displaying means of the electronic metronome, and particularly one in which rhythm displaying time depends on the strength thereof.
Conventionally, in systems for displaying rhythm of an electronic metronome by converting it to sound and light, tone, volume, light position and light are changed in accordance with down-beat and up beat.
But, according to the rhythmical sense of user it seems better that the down-beat is strongly displayed a little longer and up beat is weakly displayed for a shorter time interval.